


Green tea and stocks

by Far_Away



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Coffee Shop, Drabble, First Meet, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away/pseuds/Far_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry's date is a complete bore and a guy called Louis saves his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green tea and stocks

**Author's Note:**

> Only just started writing again.  
> A short one-shot based of a promt I was given on tumblr.

He couldn't believe he had gone though with this.

Goddam Liam messing in his love life again, ever since he had found his one and only he has made it his mission to find Harry's. And now this. He could be at home right now, playing Xbox, practising on his guitar, hanging out with his friends (Liam is no longer in that category).

Instead he is sat here in this beautiful vintage looking coffee shop, sipping a green tea in a cosy atmosphere. OK, it doesn't sound that bad. But it is as the whole feel of this place is ruined by a guy named Mike, his blind date.

Mike who has a masters from Bristol Uni, Mike who owns a BMW and talks about it like it is his child, Mike who works in stocks and thinks that the stock market makes a very interesting, appropriate topic of conversation to focus on throughout a whole date.

Harry is a open minded, patient person but his patience can only go so far when he has been being bored to death for the last 30 minutes. He wishes their date had been at a bar instead, alcohol is needed.

Every time Harry tried to talk and change the conversation, this guy stared at him blankly not even cracking a smile. Where did Liam find this guy, why would he think this man was a good match for him in any way! For Christ sake he had worn a full suit to a date!

"So it's actually really interesting that the stock S&P 500 is increasing right now, understandable of corse, but the effect on other stocks such as NASDAQ is immense and people just don't seem to be realising this, it's actually incredible, how stupid can people get". Mike laughed like he had just told the best joke in the world.

"Hahaa, yer" Harry fake laughed, cringing on the inside as his brain tried to form an escape plan, maybe he could pretend to get a call from his mum, or a fake dentist appointment.

"Incredible isn't it how oblivious some people are" Mike said laughing, not clicking on to the clear irony in his statement as Harry stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Look I'll show you what I've predicted to happen for the next month" rummaging for what Harry can only assume as a iPad out of his bag.

Harry stared out the window in a daze, more interested in people watching at this point.

"Riveting" he deadpanned.

The sharp choked laugh from the side startled him out of his daydreaming. Glancing in that direction he found himself staring at the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Soft feathery hair, sharp cheekbones, dressed lazily in trakkies and an adidas shirt, one hand on his Mac book and the other hand over his mouth trying not to spit his drink out. That definitely shouldn't be endearing. It is. The boy glanced up at him, and those eyes. Fuck dam those eyes. Bright, glistening and alive.

The sight of him sent a wave of electricity though Harry's body.

Harry glanced back to his date, still droning on about stocks, completely ignoring Harry's obvious boredom.

Harry looked back to the beautiful guy sat away from him, the boy looked up at him with a machivious glint in his eyes. His small smile grew to a full blown smirk when he recognised Harry looking his way. The soft looking boy tilted his head slowly, winked at him, shut his MacBook and stood up walking towards his table with confidence.

This guy held his gaze til the last moment when he directed himself at Mike.

"Hi there, I couldn't help overhearing you two but S&P 500 has just dropped 4% so none of that matters anymore, your pretty screwed mate" the boy said cheerily to Harry's date. All Harry could register was his voice, smooth and warm with an unmistakable accent.

Mike stopped still, "What!, are you kidding me, seriously, fuck I'm screwed if that's true". Harry's date hesitated slightly, "I'm sorry I really do have to go make a phone call quick, il be back real quick, so sorry" hurriedly grabbing his phone before running to the bathroom.

Harry stood speechless and open mouthed at this gorgeous guy.

As Harry continued to not say anything, only stare, the boys cocky self assured look slowly left him.

"You looked like you needed saving" he said softly glancing away, almost appearing nervous now, a stark contrast to before.

God he was so beautiful, "'my hero" Harry smiled softly up at him.

The boys grin came back as quick as it had left "Come on then, before he realises I have no more idea about stocks that you do".

Harry laughed joyously, maybe tonight wouldn't be so much of a failure.

"Let's go" he laughed grapping the boys open hand, "I'm Harry".

"Louis" he grinned in reply, leading him forward out of the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Follow my tumblr for more: www.hollands-bitch.tumblr.com


End file.
